


Wait- That's your Boyfriend?!

by Deltasector



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Coffee Shop Owner Eliott Demaury, College Student Lucas Lallemant, Everyones Stressed, Fluff, Kinda, Le Gang being oblivious, Lucas's friends are awesome, M/M, Sad Lucas, Secret Relationship, Stressed Lucas, Sweet Eliott, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also College Student Eliott, but also blind, exam week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltasector/pseuds/Deltasector
Summary: The Gang noticed how sad and depressed Lucas is and tried to set him up with the cute barista on the nearby Coffee Shop





	Wait- That's your Boyfriend?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What They Don't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891274) by [polarispluie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarispluie/pseuds/polarispluie). 



> I just discovered this two fairly recently and i have been hooked ever since! immediately went here to look for some fanfics and im surprised how so many of there already there. So this is me contributing this couple and lets face it. We all wish that Axel and Maxence are together IRL lol...
> 
>  
> 
> Btw Thank you so much to polarispluie!!! His/Her work inspired me to write this one lol thank you thank you thank you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Lucas looks like death and he knows it too. And how could he not? He hasn't seen his loving beautiful Eliott for 3 days now. _3 Days!!!_ , He knows hes being dramatic about this they've only been 'official' boyfriends for 3 weeks and have been secretly dating for 2 months but they both already feel like they've known each other for years.

~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~

Lucas met Eliott on his very lovely coffee shop months ago when he was cramming for his exams. Lucas being so stressed at that time that he didn't even fix his hair and it was just everywhere went to look for a coffee shop to study because his flatmate and his girlfriend were arguing and couldn't concentrate with all the noise. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't even register he was next to order until the person behind him asked if he was going to order or not. Embarrassed he quickly said an apology and looked at the menu.

"Very stressed with exams coming up I presume? Don't worry happens to the best of us, what will it be?" He was about to respond with a sarcastic comment of his own when he looked up and saw the most beautiful (and super hot) man he has ever seen in his life. Any and all thoughts flew out of the fucking window when their eyes met, deep ocean blue starting into piercing blue ones that he swears changes color depending on the light and background. He was so shocked and speechless that Super Hot Barista noticed and took pity on him. "May I suggest a Caramel Macchiato with extra espresso and a splash of cream? The sweetness usually helps with the stress and the espresso will help keep you up while your studying." And then Super Hot Barista gave him the most dazzling smile he has ever seen.

Lucas felt his knees weaken and his throat dry up like the Sahara Desert at sight of it and only managed a very lame nod in return. He immediately looked at his feet because he knows his face is red with how embarrassed he already was and it just intensified because of that exchange. "Name please?" Super hot Barista's smooth voice asked and he squeaked a very high pitched "Lucas" and proceeded to turn even redder that he feels all the blood in his body is just located on face now. He contemplated hitting his head hard enough on the counter would be enough to send him to the hospital where he would be diagnosed with temporary amnesia so that he could just forget **ANY** of this ever happened.

He quickly payed for his drink and hid his face in his books until he found a place to sit down to wait for his order and study (maybe). A few moments later he heard his name and order being called, squared himself and proceeded back to the claiming counter noting (quite sadly infact) that it wasn't Super hot Barista that was serving his drink. In fact he wasn't even behind the counter anymore. _**What? you think he'll even pay you anymore attention after that amazing performance you did when you ordered your drink which he even suggested to you because your so lame you couldn't even speak.**_ He's traitorous mind supplied him but he couldn't help but agree to his thoughts though. He quickly sent a polite "thank you" to the person and proceeded to go back to his table.

He took a sip of his drink and noted that yes Super hot Barista (he really needs to stop using that to describe him but then again newsflash! you didn't even read his nametag or get his name yourself!. Yes! A+! Bravo! -100 Points to you Lucas Lallemant!) was correct when he said that the sweetness will help with the stress. _**oh but now- your stressed with something else aren't you**_. again his traitorous mind supplied for him. he sighed heavily and tried to forget about everything except his upcoming exams. _He needs to pass godamn it!._

About an hour passed and he was so deep into his studying of French Literature that when someone asked him if his other seat was taken he didn't register the familiar voice and just proceeded to shake his head and put on offering hand to the seat, his eyes never leaving his book. After a few minutes he noticed that who ever was seating on his free seat was boring holes into his book and was about to confront the person and asked what was his problem when lo and behold it was non other than Super hot Barista. Super hot Barista who was now wearing casual clothes and his hair a rumpled mess of a birds nest on his head which by that way made him look infinitely more handsome, hot and beautiful (he's so fucked!) smiling his electrifying smile that made his heart race and knees weak from the sight of it.

"W-w-what are you doing here(squeak)?... I-I mean hey beautiful(facepalm) No! I-err..... hi?" He's mentally stabbing himself right now and hoping that it will just kill him. He's word vomit earned him a chuckle and he counted that as a point for him for making him react positively rather than the opposite. "Hello. Lucas right?" he nodded (a bit too enthusiastically he noted) and hid his face on his book again. "Nice to meet you again. I'm Eliott by the way and I kinda noticed how stressed you we're earlier so when my shift was over I kinda... sorta made this for you? Hoping that it'll lift your mood somewhat? I know this feels kinda creepy and weird and you don't have to accept it if you feel like it."

Eliott (finally a name! to go with the face!) is now looking at his feet his hands outstretched with a small stack of sticky notes towards him titled: "Smile little Hedgehog". He opens it and notices that its a small comic of some sort.

> Theres a sad looking racoon behind a counter. Its seem to not be enjoying his work. The next page sees the racoon looking up and had comically wide eyes, looking at the very stressed out hedgehog. Then some thing was yelling behind him and the hedgehog flushed and now the racoon was also. Next was the racoon contemplating and then a light bulb emerges in his head. He smiled at the hedgehog and hands a very familiar looking note. The next page didn't contain any doodles but it says " _you need to smile more. You look beautiful when you smile._ " The last page containing a racoon with a very wide smile on its face.

Lucas looks up at Eliott who was now sporting the same wide amazing smile and couldn't help but mimic it and laugh. "See! I was right! you do look beautiful when you smile!". Lucas face went beet red hid face back to his book again but mumbled a very shy "Thank you Eliott" who was now looking fond at him and the rest was history after that.

~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~ 0 ~~~

Lucas chuckled at the fond memory. He's always amazed on how he was able to captivate someone as beautiful and sweet as Eliott Demaury and he will always be forever grateful for his flatmate that day because it made him collide with his Angel, his light, his very own shining star. He groaned and lied back heavily on the couch remembering why he was depressed in the first place. 

This week being exam week his Eliott is always busy working and they barely had time to text each other, with him and Eliott studying for their respective exams and also because this was also the week where Eliott's parents are coming over to his apartment to spend time with him. So they haven't seen each other for 3 days other than the sweet 'good morning <3' text they send each other with the occasional 'i miss you so much baby! :(' from both him and Eliott respectively. Lucas was wallowing in his depression that he didn't notice his friends Arthur, Basile and his bestfriend Yann walk in the flat.

"And there he is! on the couch right where I said he will be!" Arthur triumphantly yelled at Basile who begrudgingly hands him a few pounds. Yann proceeded to sit next to him and gave him a comforting yet tired look. "Come on man, you've been acting like this for 3 days now. You have to get out of here and have fun. All you do is mope around the flat and look at that phone of yours, seriously Lucas i'm concerned for you." Yann gently prodded at him. "I know right? Hey guys so tomorrow we only have Biology Exams right? and its after lunch... so I know this All Gender Bar and I think we should totally get some few shots in and then-" Basile looks at Arthur for a moment who nods sagely and continues "then we can go to that Coffee Shop I mentioned to you about... The one where to girls keep talking about a very cute barista? I hear his gay too and we should totally introduce him to our lulu here! right? right?". Basile looks for help between his friends.

They already know that Lucas is gay. He came out to them when he met them first week of college. He was scared at first that maybe they won't accept him but Yann ever the amazing bestfriend that he is immediately hugged him and reassured that no, he doesn't need to worry and that they have no problems about him being gay. That made Lucas release his breath that he wasn't aware he was holding and since then they were a solid group. But what they don't know is that he is currently in a relationship with the most amazing human being in world. It's not that they're scared that their friends won't accept them, No they have already established that they don't care. But they agreed to keep it a secret for now because they want it to be just them. Because they both know that if their friends ever found out they won't be able to rest from the constant teasing and all the questions that they're going to ask. Although both Eliott's parents and his Mom already know about their relationship and they have no problem with it which was a huge relief for the both of them.

"Right!" Arthur piped out from where he was sitting on the couch. "Come on lulu it's gonna be fun and who knows maybe the cute barista will be the man of your dreams!". He wanted to scream _**but i've already met the man of my dreams and currently he is far, far, far, far away from me and that's why i'm sad and depressed!**_. But he kept that to himself and just groaned "No thank you. I'm completely content sulking in my couch until this week is finally over and I can stop worrying about the exams that are coming up (and also maybe seeing my boyfriend but you don't need to know that)."

Multiple groans resounded from the living room and Lucas just sighed. "Look Lucas just come with us alright? just for a cup of coffee and we don't even have to worry about that barista. We are just going to grab a cup of coffee and sit and discuss topics for that exam in biology and go home alright?". Lucas groaned but stood up anyway "Fine Fine! We'll go to this Coffee shop BUT ONLY for a cup of coffee and to study for biology and then i'm heading back to try to get some sleep" then proceeded to go to his room to pick up his hoodie, books and wallet. He heard cheers coming from the living room upon his retreating form.

15 minutes later he was lead to very, VERY familiar looking Coffee Shop with a very, very, VERY familiar looking person behind the counter looking as miserable if not more as him and his heart internally aches to just go and hug the living daylights out of his obviously very tired and very sad looking boyfriend. When the doorbell to the Shop chimes signalling people have entered the premises. Eliott looks up find his one and only hedgehog looking as alarmed as he is with usual group of friends. They shared a very private eye conversation Eliott looking at him communicating "What are you doing here?!" and Lucas replying "I didn't know they're going to bring me here!" in a span of mere seconds before putting up neutral faces when Basile, Arthur and Yann approached the counter.

"Good evening and welcome to the Roasting Racoon! What can I get you guys?". Eliott cooly said which immediately Lucas appreciated. "Hey uhm" Basile was looking at Eliott's nametag "Eliott yes Eliott we would like to have 3 Black Coffees and whatever sweet one you can offer to our little friend here" he said while pointing at Lucas. Lucas looks mortified and Eliott looks amused at the not so subtle way his friends are apparently trying to introduce him to their friend. Their friend which by the way was his very own boyfriend. "Well I would recommend the Caramel Macchiato with extra Espresso with a splash of cream, its sweet and the extra espresso with help with the studying judging by the books you guys currently holding." And Eliott and Lucas shared a look for a few moments remembering their first day.

"Yes! that would be perfect Thank you." They payed for their drinks and went to look for a table to wait for their order. Lucas immediately pulling out his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

> From My Racoon <3: WTF?! I thought we that said we'll concentrate with ourselves for now with how busy we both are. I mean I really fucking miss you and I could just kiss you right now but what?!  
>    
>  Little Hedgehog <3<3: I know! I know! I didn't know my friends will take me here. They were talking about getting coffee and studying for our exam on biology tomorrow! I swear I didn't know!  
>    
>  From My Racoon<3: I believe you baby <3\. Sorry for doubting I'm just stressed right now and tired. school and work is killing me :( :( :(  
>    
>  Little Hedgehog <3<3: Awwww baby! xoxo I miss you too so much and your forgiven. Not that there's anything to forgive in the first place :) Cheer up ok?  
>    
>  From My Racoon<3:I am now that your here :)  
>    
>  Little Hedgehog <3<3: If I knew that they we're trying to set me up with you I would've accepted their insistent nagging to bring me here to apprently meet the "cute barista" for which you are by the way :)  
>    
>  From My Racoon<3: I'm internally debating whether to take that as a compliment or be scared for my relationship status :|  
>    
>  Little Hedgehog <3<3: Don't worry baby. I only have eyes for you you know that. now get back to work mister you have coffee's to serve ;)  
>    
>  From My Racoon<3: Yessir! I love you baby. I miss you so much! Can't wait to spend time with you soon!!! xoxo  
>    
>  Little Hedgehog <3<3: I love you and miss you too baby can't wait! xoxo <3

Lucas pocketed his phone with a small content smile on his face then went to open his book to the lesson that they're apparently going to have an exam tomorrow.

A few minutes later Eliott comes with their drinks and started handing them out. "So Eliott you work here everyday? Is this your usual shift?" Basile blurts out of nowhere and Lucas starts to choke on his drink. Eliott shots him a glance before returning back to Basile. "I actually own this coffee shop. Used to work here when my relatives were still the one running this place and they decided to just give it to me when they moved overseas and didn't want to have to leave this shop behind to some unknown people." Eliott answered looking smug and cool when he twirled his serving plate and tucked it in his arms. And everyone except for Lucas was clapping and saying "Wow so young yet already a business owner".

"So Eliott word on the street is your Gay is that true?" Arthur quipped after a beat. Making Lucas pull a face where he was hidden behind his book. "I'm Bisexual actually" he answered earning ooohs from the table. "So Eliott are you single? coz our little lulu over there is actually very gay and has been sulking on his apartment for days now and we thought maybe he needs someone to lift his spirits" Lucas began to choke again on his coffee while Eliott shot him a concerned stare both from choking on his drink and from the news that he just heard. "Well that's very nice of you but I am currently in a relationship and I happen to be very Inlove with him so sorry" he shot an apologetic look them "I have to go now. Customers to serve and all that, goodluck with your exams guys and I hope your friend finds his special someone" sending a wink to Lucas who proceeds to hide behind his book.

After Eliott left everyone shared concerned looks to Lucas. "Im sorry man. We didn't know he was already taken but if I think about it why wouldn't someone as goodlooking as him doesn't have someone already. We're really sorry Lucas." He sighed before answering "It's fine you guys, I forgive you. look can we just get back to actually studying for the exam like we were supposed to do in the first place?" And everyone silently agreed after that.

A few minutes into their study session his phone vibrated, he took it out and there was a text coming from Eliott.

> From My Racoon<3: Your sulking in your apartment? Why didnt you tell me that? :(
> 
> Little Hedgehog <3<3: well its because we haven't seen each other for 3 days straight and I really really miss you :( sometimes I hate this decision we did regarding the secret stuff :(
> 
> From My Racoon<3: you know. we dont really need to hide it. I mean I miss you so much that sometimes when I go to work and pass by your apartment. I get this sudden urge to just go up there. Which I usually do but only where your alone..
> 
> Little Hedgehog <3<3: *sigh* I know I know... I just I dont want you to feel overwhelmed by them. you seen them today they're a little to much sometimes.
> 
> From My Racoon<3: Nah... I really think they're great. and the fact that they wanted to hook you up with someone for your happiness shows that they care for you :)
> 
> Little Hedgehog <3<3: I know I know... what do we do? i really really miss you :(
> 
> From My Racoon<3: Tell you what? My shift ends in 30 minutes. I'll just change into something more comfortable and you can introduce me again
> 
> From My Racoon<3: Properly ;)
> 
> Little Hedgehog <3<3: wait... you want that? for real?
> 
> From My Racoon<3: yeah i mean whats to point of us making each other miserable when we can just be together and be happy right?
> 
> Little Hedgehog <3<3: yeah i so... so after your shift? OMG I have to make an announcement or something what should i do?
> 
> From My Racoon<3: Oh dont worry i already have something in mind... see you soon okay?
> 
> Little Hedgehog <3<3: ok :) i cant wait... love you!
> 
> From My Racoon<3: Love you too <3

Lucas looks up from his table and gets everyones attention. "So uhh guys I have an announcement or well I have something to tell you... Its very important but ok?." Everyone immediately dropped their books and focused his attentio to him. "of course Lucas anything you know you tell us anything." Yann said and that made Lucas heart swell. "I uhmm.. I have a boyfriend." And everyone in the table went quiet. Yann looking so dumb founded and shook. Arthur covering his mouth while continuously saying "OMG OMG OMG." and Basile just looked at him wide eyed and mouth open. "Guys? please say something?" Lucas quipped sounding small and that immediately broke the spell that was on everyone else. Yann pulling him to a hug "OMG Lucas im so proud of you!" Arthur simultaenously saying "Our little lulu is growing up and in looooooove" and Basile nearly screaming question after question "What?! When? Why didn't even know about this. Where did you meet him. How old is he? is he cute? is does he have weird kinks?"

Lucas laughed a little teary eyed feeling the love from his friends while Arthur smaked Basile's head for being a huge pain in the ass again and being too blunt. "Well we've only been together for 3 weeks, Dated for 2 months prior, We met actually in this very shop, and no Basile he doenst have any weird kinks. well none that I know of yet" And everyone was just happy to for him after that point. "So when are we going to meet this oh so secret guy of yours Lucas hmm?" Basile asked after everyone calmed down. "Tonight actually in 20 minutes or so?" and everyone started to freak out again attracting attention from other people.

"We're so happy for you Lucas and whoever this guy is we think he will be awesome and we can't wait to meet him" Arthur added after everyone else stopped looking them. And Lucas thought _**oh if you only knew who it was already**_. And so they went back to their studying. After around 25 minutes someone from behind them cleared their throat. Everyone turned around and saw that it was Eliott standing behind them wearing his casual clothes. "Eliott! heeeey so I guess works done? are you not going home? I bet your really tired from work man". Eliott smiled tiredly at them before replying "Yeah but im actually here to meet with my boyfriend" his face beaming. "Woah! really? Can we meet him?." Arthur asked "Of course you can! In fact I think you might already know who he is" Eliott said while slowly making his way to sit beside Lucas. "Wait really?" all three of them said at the same time. "Of course isn't that right baby?" Eliott turning to face Lucas holding his face and kissing him right in front of everyone. "Yep I think they do" Lucas answered punctuating the "p" and leaning back to kiss his boyfriend again.

"WHAT!? Y-Your... H-heS? WHAT?!" The three of them shouted and Lucas just tucks his head in Eliotts neck inhaling his scent and Eliott kisses his boyfriends hair and settling his cheeks smiling on his head and feeling content that both their world's are right again while Arthur, Basile and Yann starts to bombard them with questions.

 

"I Love you" Lucas says looking up at him.

"I love you too" Eliott replies while leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW THIS UNBETA'd and any mistakes are my own please point them out in the comments and also would like to read about what you think about this as criticism is greatly appreciated as it will help me improve in my writing.. and as i said in my previous works. I AM NOT A WRITER! I JUST WRITE BECAUSE ITS FUN AND IT LETS ME EXPRESS!
> 
> AAHHHHHH this was just suppose to be a 1000+ something words of fluff about the gang not knowing about Elu and then finding out when they tried to set up lulu to the cute barista but it just evolved into this almost 4k monstrosity... Anyways Enjoy the fluff!!! because i barely write fluff as i love angst more! LOL...
> 
>  
> 
> And to all my readers on my story on the Love, Simon fandom:  
> Dont worry i havent forgotten about all of you!!!! next chapter is coming soon!!! maybe ill even suprise you guys with something! I just got distracted by this one and i really really had to write it to just get it out of my system..


End file.
